DBZ Tensei
by zed019
Summary: Tittle says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** I have been lazy lately and feeling unmotivated, I'm sorry my dear readers but updates will be very scarce.

* * *

Hello, everyone, my name is Zed, an 18 year old who died on an accident. You might ask, "why are you telling me this when you have already died?". It's very simple, It was not the end of me, nope, I was to go on a journey to my next adventure as some HP fans are familiar with that analogy.

I was reborn to an average family who was really really normal. I was still male thank god, and my new name now Stanley or Stan for short. I won't bore you with the boring details of my toddlerhood as it was very embarrassing.

Try as I might, the world I ended up in was very dangerous as I found out one day when my parents took me on the world's martial arts tournament and then it hit me, I'm in the DBZ universe. The shock made me faint that day.

When I woke up, I could feel an energy deep within me. That was certainly an unexpected development. Then it hit me, what I felt was my life force or chakra. I laughed an excited laugh knowing I had a chance against those Saiyan warriors that would decide the fate of this world. Meanwhile my parents where oblivious to my thoughts as they continued to watch the world's martial arts tournament.

When we went home I readily practiced my newfound chakra to train them in some leaf sticking exercises.

I'm now at age five and my chakra has grown since then. I can now do the tree climbing and water walking exercise. As for the Shinobi techniques, l lucked out as I was an otaku on my previous life and I memorized quite a handful of shinobi techniques. The first thing I did was practice the shadow clone, I can do 10 clones and it has been very helpful in sparring and gathering knowledge in the library.

I find out during my trial and error that I have an affinity for water and wind which unlocked the Ice release. I have been diligently practicing them out as well as my other jutsu arsenal.

At the age of six I was proud of myself as I had rock hard abs and muscles to go with it, seriously, a kid with abs? disturbing, very disturbing. I can now recreate Haku's Crystal Ice mirrors, the water prison jutsu, water encampment wall, the thousand Ice needles, and the water Dragon jutsu. On my wind element I learned the Gale Palm and wind barrier jutsu.

At the age of seven I learned to wield my Ki, I learned to do Ki blast and fly which pretty much fun. I also learned the academy three jutsu like the bunshin, henge, and kawarimi sealess which was a boon as I just know it will come in handy.

At the age of eight, I learned to do all my jutsu now with no handseals, it was all thanks to my shadow clones. I also added the shunshin to my repertoire of jutsu

At the age of nine, I can use my ice and water jutsu with water from the atmosphere making my techniques versatile. I also learned the water Dragon jutsu and wind blade jutsu in my repertiore.

I also started researching the martial arts tournament and found out that the cell saga had already happened. Still I entered the junior division and won without difficulty. Satan still reign supreme in the adults division without the Z fighters participating.

I won ten million yen on my division which was alot and used that money to renovate our normal house into a mansion. I was browsing the internet or internet equivalent there on an auction site and was surprised that the Dragon balls were for sale. I was astounded when I found out that it was master Roshi who was selling it. Likely, the reason was that he needed funds for his bar hopping hobby though why he didn't wish for money himself was a mystery on its own.

Paying a million on the bids on the trinkets for the seven Dragon balls were worth when I found out that they were authentic.

What would I wish for was still a debate. After bringing for about an hour, I flew on a secluded area and summoned Shenron.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?." Shenron the Dragon asked.

"I wish I was a saiyan." I said to him to which his eyes glowed and immediate I could feel my changes done to my body. I couldn't handle the strain and passed out hearing, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Said Shenron the dragon as he dispersed into the sky.

When I awoke I could feel the changes, mainly my new appendage that is my tail. I looked at my face at a nearby lake and found out my hair has gone dark and spiky, my eyes were charcoal black in color now and my new saiyan stomach was growling demanding food.

I immediately went on fishing and caught a big fish and roasted it. I could feel my stomach demand food now and I ate the big fish in a flash that even I was amazed at the speed of how I ate.

I immediately informed my parents on my cellphone that I had a huge make-over and I went to train afterwards. Several months passed and I got a handle on my newfound strength. I even learned to be a super saiyan and also learned to suppress my energy careful not to gain the attention of the Z-fighters. I also Learned to control my transformation on a full moon and learned the fake moon ball while experimenting on my powers along with the ice shunshin.

I'm now at age 9 and I entered this year's world martial arts tournament. Still no Z-fighters except Trunks and Goten attending the tournament, oh what fun, I get to fight against kids my age. I giggled on my side earning me strange looks.

"Hey Trunks, that guy's wierd." Said Goten to Trunks.

"Pay him no mind Goten, anyways, I'll see you at the finals." Said Trunks confidently.

The matches now started but I breezed through the applicants as they were to much easy to beat.

"Wow Trunks, that guy is tough." Said Goten in awe.

"Big deal, he'll loose if he fights any one of us." Said Trunks.

It was the semi-finals match and I was fighting Goten.

"Ready, Start!." Said the referee and I then went into action and backpedaled near the end of the stage.

Goten quickly followed and a charged right me with full speed. "I'm sorry." Said Goten knowing he will win the match but he was surprised when his opponent smirked and said "Kawarimi". Just like that Goten's world changed views and before he knew it, he was charging for the wall outside the stage.

The shock of the sudden show of technique made him forget that Goten could fly.

"WHAT!." Said the referee and everyone else at the sudden development.

"What a sudden turn of events folks, looks like Goten is out of the match, the winner is Stanley." Said the referee.

After that spectacle which was captured on film that resulted in a wave of interest among the audience which debated on how and what that was used on the match. It was finally time for the finals with everyone anticipating the outcome.

"You won't get me with your parlor tricks." Said Trunks confidently.

"The final match between Stan and Trunks, ready START!." Said the referee.

Trunks smiled an evil smile and fired a Ki beam attack, oh Trunks knew it was underhanded, but he definitely couldn't let his opponent trick him with his tricks that got to Goten.

"This will show him." Thought Trunks as he fired the ki beam but was surprised on what happened next.

"Wind Barrier." was what Trunks heard and out of nowhere a barrier of wind surrounded Stanley making Trunks Ki beam attack being redirected upwards.

The crowd was fascinated by the turn of events. The Z-fighters who weren't there was glued in to their television on the matches of Trunks and Stanley.

"Hmp, big deal." Trunks said while inwardly he was upset.

Trunks flew 10 meters of the ground shocking everyone in the stadium.

"Can't catch me now." Said Trunks smirking while he noticed Stanley was weaving hand signs and said "Water dragon Jutsu!."

What came next shocked Trunks in the core, a dragon made of water was heading towards him. Facing this new attack that he has never seen before, he forgot that he could counter it with his Ki beam attack. He could only brace himself as the water Dragon hit him and forcefully pushed him back to the ground outside the stage arena.

The referee was announcing full blast on the spectacular event that happened in awe and confusion.

"And the winner of the junior division Martial arts tournament, is Stanley." Said the referee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The reward ceremony went swimmingly with a grumpy attitude from Goten and Trunks.

"How could he defeat us just like that." Questioned Trunks while Goten nodded at the mystery that is Stanley.

After the reward ceremony, I couldn't help but laugh while Goten and Trunks were stalking me. "Is there something I can help you with?." I said startling the two.

"You found us out, but we will never give up untill we know your secret." Said Trunks confidently.

"Alright, alright, I don't want any trouble, so what are you gonna ask?" I said to them and they just smirk and said.

"We challenge you to a proper match, too bad you can't fly so we can go to a secluded place." Said Trunks dejectedly.

"You were saying?." I said as I flew a few meters above the ground earning a grin from both boys.

Trunks and Goten lead me to a secluded area and we could finaly begin.

"Goten." Said Trunks.

"Trunks." Said Goten.

"HAAAA!." They both shouted as they entered super saiyan mode.

"With this, you won't be able to defeat us and your tricks will be moot."

Said Trunks confidently.

"Kukukukuku, oh really?, HaaaaAAAAAA!." I said as I too entered into super saiyan mode.

"It can't be!, your a saiyan?." Asked the stunned teen.

"Hmm, I guess this evens out the playing field." I said while Goten and Trunks have changed their attitude to haughty to excited.

"Well whadaya know, we got ourselves a new playmate Goten." Said Trunks.

"I know Trunks, I'm so excited." Said Goten.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." I said as there appeared 10 of me.

"Come!." I said in a come hit me pose.

Goten and Trunks didn't need an invite and charged at me exchanging blows while laughing as if enjoying ourselves.

2 hours passed and all my clones finally dispelled (clones filled with Ki lasts longer.)

"Huff, huff, that was fun, so what do you say boys, a draw?." I said in my powered down state sweating a ton of sweat while my opponent's were in the same situation.

"Nu-uh, we do this till there's one winner." Said Trunks who also powered down with a few energy to spare for a last spurt.

"Yes, we haven't haven't have this much fun in a long while." Said Goten agreeing in his powered down state.

"I was afraid of that, take this, crystal ice mirrors!." I said as Ice crystal square upside down platforms appeared all around the teens.

"Behold!." I said as I entered the mirror reflecting myself on all of the mirrors.

"Wow." Both teens could only gape but quickly regained their composure and fired Ki blast on all the mirrors.

"Did we get him Goten." Asked Trunks.

"No you did not!." I said as the Crystal ice mirrors quickly reformed themselves.

"Take this." I said as I seemingly moved at very high speeds and throwing Ice senbons to my targets."

"We give up." Said the two teens after a barrage of ice needles attacked them for five minutes.

"Well that was fun." I said as I was about to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?." Said a voice nearby.

"Dad?." Said the shocked Trunks.

There on the side was Vegeta looking stoic.

"Uh oh." I said to myself.

"Yup, the fun is just getting started." Said another voice.

"Gohan?." Said the shocked Goten.

There on the other side was Gohan with his goofy Son grin.

"Double drats." I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?." I said to both saiyans now in front of me.

"That depends, are you another one of Kakarot's spawn?." said Vegeta.

"Kaka who?." I replied.

"Hehe, good, then you aren't one of his spawn." Said Vegeta pleased.

"Don't be so mean Vegeta." Said Gohan.

"Shut it spawn of Kakarot, anyways, he's clearly a trained warrior of the saiyan race, brat whats your name?." Asked Vegeta.

"Stanley sir." I replied.

"That's not a saiyan name brat!, clearly your a full blodded saiyan, I can feel it rolling of you, and you haven't gone berserk especially with your tail, impressive." Said Vegeta.

"Now that out of the way, what matters is your strong and clearly you've bested Kakabrat's spawn and my own and matched them in their super saiyan state which is not a feat one can expect from a kid such as yourself I Vegeta welcome you to the pack of saiyan elite warriors." Said Vegeta.

"Well enough about Vegeta, I for one was impressed with the battle you did with Goten and Trunks, let's get you some grub as tat fight must have drained your energy." Said Gohan.

"Come Trunks, let's head home, I'll see you brat later." said Vegeta as he flew with Trunks towards capsule Corp.

"Well let's go." Said Gohan as we headed to their house with Goten flying.

**Chi Chi's House**

"Mom, were home, and we brought a guest and Gotens playpall." Said Gohan.

"Ohh, Goten found a friend, that's great, come in lunch is ready." Said Chi-chi.

We went inside and I introduced myself, I asked if I could use their bathroom shower as me and Goten had a fight and she immediately understood and showed me the showers. She also instructed Goten to clean up so we shared the showers in the bathroom. Thankfully I had a change of clothes with me in my capsule which I brought with me at all times. It contains a set of house, food, first aid and a change of clothes.

After we finished bathing, we resumed lunch on which we gobbled up the food like there was no tomorrow to which Chi-chi just muttered "saiyans." and went to get more food.

"Thanks for the meal." I said to Chi-chi as I finished eating

"So Stanley, you got some impressive techniques, but I'm curious, who's your father and mother, are they around?." Asked Gohan.

"Yes, they're around and both human." I said to Gohan.

"Huh?, but your clearly a saiyan." Gohan said puzzled.

"I used to be human too." I said in a straight face.

"Bwa?, what?, but how." Asked Gohan puzzled.

"Truth be told, I came upon an auction with some guy named Roshi selling seven magic balls granting a wish. Of course I was skeptical but nonetheless bought it, it was indeed authentic and I wished myself to have a body of the strongest learning curve out there and this was the result, now mind you I was scared when a dragon popped out, but I blurted out my wish nonetheless and I got this body." I explained.

Gohan just sweatdropped and cursed Roshi for his sloppiness, but he was happy nonetheless, he got another one of his kin of a dying race, for that Gohan was happy.

I bid Gohan and his family goodbye, but Chi-chi was insistent I sleep-over for the week. I gave-in in the end and called my parents that I'm staying over with my new friend's house for a week.

My parents were quite supportive as I had never had a friend before and I was also training non-stop.

The next day, Trunks visited over and with Goten they never stopped bothering me so we trained non-stop all day.

The next day was the same except trunks brought in a strange device and was excited when to show it to Goten and me. Somewhere along the way the device malfunctioned and opened a portal sucking me in it as I was in a close range to it.

**Somewhere**

I was spit out in the middle of nowhere on a somewhat dreary place I flew to the nearest city and noticed that the inhabitants had tails just like mine I knew then and there.

"Omg, I'm in Planet Vegetesai." I said in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I had gotten over my shock that I was somehow transported in planet Vegeta or Vegetesai. I infiltrated the place using my shadow clone and what I found out the Frieza has just made contact and is doing a trade in technology for work as a planetary real estate organization. I found also found out that might makes right here on planet Vegetesai and you can probably get away with everything. I also raided the library for information except there wasn't much but erotic novels and mating rituals of biting the neck as a mark that female and male belong to one another. I also found out that there was no divorce here and when you hit puberty, you release a pheromone proportional to your strength when aroused which is mostly activated through fighting as saiyan loves fighing and that would also explain on what Vegeta said before that I'm a full blooded saiyan.

Anyways I decided to make a residence on a house which I won on a bet through a contest of arm wrestling contest.

Food here was exciting for me as the strange animals and plants were very much foreign to be but thanks to the library, I was able to get a gist of it.

Anyways, I have a year supply of food on my capsule as well as plenty of instant grow plants that lost its popularity as it was just too large and lost 30% of its taste and became unfavorable to the public but I purchased its entirety of shares and had been funding it, now the taste is comparable to 95% to the original which became a prominent company back on earth and as the president I had an infinite supply of seeds to which I just add water and viola, giant vegetables.

I had begun the sales of these vegetables to Planet Vegeta and it quickly became a hit as it was exotic and was affordable. Just a month and I had quickly became a millionaire and expanded my business empire on plot of land that I bought. I hired workers which mostly were saiyan children and male and female low class warriors which I played them with food as money here is only second to food. By the way the currency here is credits.

I also hired elite saiyan warriors as security to keep the front that I'm a weak owner but was rich and could afford top security. I also created my own spy network on my branch of store in the different parts of the planet.

I forget, I go by Brock now as I needed a saiyan name and Brock from broccoli certainly fits.

It's been six months now and I have continued to amass a fortune of credits and I hired the scientists and engineers and inventors that were the outcasts of Saiyan society but my recruitment of them gave them hope.

I mostly instructed them to invent a space ship, not the bulky one, but an efficient design. Since money was no object, projects upon projects were successful and I prepare them in case of Frieza destroying the planet.

I'm now age 13 and its been four years since I have been here on planet Vegetesai. I'm the president of D.D corporation, the name of my company and I use a henge to hide my age but there is just one problem.

I have hit puberty and I have been releasing some very strong pheromones as of late as women have began to glomp me wherever I went.

At first I tried to resist but it was useless and I had resigned myself to the sex. I thought I was going to die as the many women that I had to satisfy. I had quickly learned that my new saiyan body was strong, very strong that I can endure and pleasure many women at once. Boy that was the discovery of a lifetime. No more death by Snu-Snu.

I also found out that my size has increased down there which was a big plus to the ladies.

Rumors quickly spread that I was a big player with the ladies as I cycle them every day. It didn't help that the women population wanted more and more and well. The rumors about the most amazing sex certainly garners more attention to me. Thankfully the Saiyan body is always in top condition so no AIDS or herpes or other sexually transmitted disease.

One day there was a terrorist organization of 2nd and 3rd class warriors who decided to invade my property but was in for a rude awakening as as I henged myself and took care of it personally.

It certainly added another rumors to me and my company that many unforseen events were set in motion.

**Somewhere.**

"Prince Vegeta you will soon begin the planet subjugation under Frieza, gather the people you wish to recruit." Said King Vegeta.

"Yes father." Said Prince Vegeta as he went to pick up Napa and Raditz

"Prince Vegeta did you hear, someone's power level of an elite warrior was detected at D.D's company." Said Napa.

"Interesting, let's pay them a visit." Said prince Vegeta.

"Napa, Raditz, come."

"Yes my prince."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta, we have arrived." Said Napa

"Raditz, inform the owner that I would like to inspect the base." Said Prince Vegeta.

"Already on it, we have the OK permission." Said Raditz.

"Good, use your scouters to find this elusive elite saiyan."

**5 hours later.**

"Napa, Raditz, any news on this elusive saiyan?." Said Prince Vegeta.

"Nope, we have used the scouter but we haven't found the saiyan in question." Said Raditz.

"By the way where's Napa?." Said Vegeta.

"Oh he's around having fun with the female saiyan population that the owner wouldn't mind sharing." Said Raditz.

"Hmmp, well tell him to hurry up and look for that saiyan." Said Vegeta.

"Yes my prince."

**5 hours more later.**

"Where is that blasted saiyan!." Vegeta said in an irritated voice.

"Thankfully the food the owner brought is is top class." Said Raditz.

"By the way, where is the owner, I personally want to meet him." Said Vegeta curious.

"Raditz, call him, say I wanted to meet him." Said Vegeta.

Sometime later.

"You called my prince." I said as I looked to the young Vegeta around my age, I was still under henge of course.

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Oho, looks like this modified scouter I relieved from the science department is working, oh how perfect, so you are the elite saiyan we sensed yesterday." Vegeta said pleased with finding the elusive saiyan.

"Kukuku, I have been found out, so what does the prince want with silly ol me?."

"I'll be blunt, I want you with me on my subjugation party for Frieza." Said Vegeta.

"Now why would I want to go on a subjugation party when I have everything that I could ever want in here?." I said to him and he just smirked.

"Because your a saiyan, it's in your blood, the fighting, the urge to crush your foes, the liberating quench for victory, oh I know your just sharpening your claws behind that facade of a gentle persona you have created for yourself, but I can tell, the pheromone you released tells a very different story. An elite saiyan warrior waiting to pounce, so join me Brock, together we shall be great, someday even greater than Freeza." Said Vegeta smirking.

I find myself debating on what he just said, oh how right he had been that I have been sharpening my claws to defeat Freeza, but to what extent?, I would certainly need to be closer to Freeza in order to challenge him. Then I would have no other choice but to embrace my saiyan heritage and slaughter countless of innocent people on the subjugation. My heart was filled with grief, but the end still justifies the means. On another note I could just wish myself back to my original universe or they could wish me back. It has been some years now so they must've forgotten about me or I am in a different timeline or dimension. I'll have to make due with my decisions and own them up till the end untill I can atone for it by defeating Freeza or help defeating him. With that I replied.

"Kukuku, you got me there my prince, I'll join your subjugation party, but first I'll get to his rid of this stuffy form." I said as there was a "poof" and it revealed the thirteen year old saiyan me.

"You just surprise me more Brock, Raditz tell Napa we git what we came for." Said Prince Vegeta

"Brock, you have one hour to prepare until we leave, do with the time available as you please."

"Yes my prince."

In the end I left everything to my trusted associated and picked what I deem to be necessary

After the hour was up we left to the expectation and began subjugating planets in all its gory details. I of course suppressed my strength as to not draw attention and let nature take its course.

Five years has passed and my bond between Raditz, Napa and Vegeta became brothers. It also helped that we were there for each other when planet Vegeta was destroyed but Freeza lied about it. Thankfully my evacuation plan was in place as I came heavily prepared for this event.

Then Raditz remembered his brother Kakarot had taken a spacepod to subjugate earth. He volunteered to go and so we let him.

_"It's finally time."_ I thought as our story finally intertwines with th Z-fighters in this dimension or timeline.


End file.
